Temmie Resort
'''Temmie Resort '''is a theme park/resort based on the cable network Temmie Central. The park is split up into different themes based on different shows/genres. It is in the UK and opened Saturday 27th May 2017. Attractions (*) - The attraction is a not a ride. (**) - The attraction moves the riders to elsewhere in the park. (***) - The attraction is a shop. (****) - The attraction is a restaurant. (*****) - The attraction is a live show. (******) - Cost isn't covered in a normal ticket. (*******) - The attraction is a play area. All themed areas are displayed in order you make your way through them using the main route. Temopolis *Temmie's Boating Bash *Batman's Villain Pursuit *Hot Air Balloons *Airport *Main Entrance (*) *Temmie Resort Hotel (*) *Toilets (*) *Smoking Area (*) *Arcade (*) **Nintendo Switch Station (*) *Train Station (**) *Temopolis Police Training Academy (*) *Temopolis Castle (*) *Squidward's Art Museum (*) *Da Tem Shop (***) *McDonald's (****) *Burger King (****) *Domino's Pizza (****) *Main Stage (*****) *Hotel (*) Bikini Bottom * Bikini Bottom Tour * Fire Station * Bill Cipher's Crazy Coaster * Temmie's Boating Bash Jr.'s * SpongeBob's Soak n' Splash * SpongeBob SquarePants 4D (added 25th August 2017) * Sea Life Aquarium (*) * The SpongeBob n' Stuff 4D Experience * Train Station (**) * The Krusty Krab (****) * The Chum Bucket (*) ** The Chum Bucket Gift Shop (***) ** The Krusty Krab Heist Peace Gardens * Play Park (*) * Flower Gardens (*) * Big Diggers * Petting Zoo (**) * The Polar Bricks Experience (*) (known as The EGO Experience until Friday 25th August 2017) * Train Station (**) SpongeBob's Fanon Wiki World (added August 2018) * Kelpy's Fanon Wiki World ** Kelpy's Fanon Wiki: The Ride ** Kelpy's Tea Cups ** Kelpy's Drop Tower * The Rescue * SpongeBob's BIG Shooter * The Discord Raid * Granite Watches Overnight Success in 4K HDR (*) * The SpongeBob's Fanon Wiki 4D Experience (*) * The Fanon Wiki Play Park (*******) * The Fanon Wiki Shop (***) * Make Your Own Short (*) * Hotel (*) Pirate Falls * Robbie's 'You Are a Pirate' Ship * Rock the Jolly Roger * Mr. Krabs' Hunt for Gold (added Friday 25th August 2017) * Drop Tower (added Friday 25th August 2017) * LazyTown Live! (*****) * Treasure Hunt (*) * Carnival Games (*) * Patrick's Water Park (*) * Swim n' Shop (***) * Train Station (**) Horror Hills * The SpongeBob's Singy Eaty Time Attraction 2 Virtual Reality Experience * Bill Cipher's Ghost Train * The Bikini Bottom Rollercoaster of Horror (known as The Bikini Bottom Mysteries Rollercoaster of Horror until June 30th 2017) * The Bikini Bottom Mystery * Spooky Scary Skeletons Laser Blast (added August 25th 2017) * Dead Eye's Mine Chase * Smoking Area (*) * The Mystery Shack (*) * Frankenstein's Fast Food (****) * Train Station (**) Candy Land *Train Station (**) *Candy Castle (*) *Sweet Shop (***) *Squidward's Candy Polar Bricks Challenge (*) (known as Squidward's Candy LEGO Challenge until June 30th 2017) *Candy Garden (*) *Choco Falls *Temmie Central Cinema (*) **Temmie TV (plays Temmie Central) **The SpongeBob n' Stuff Movie by ODEON Cinemas (*) (******) (added June 30th 2017) *Ye Olde Telescope (*) *SpongeBob n' Stuff Live: The Epic Time Machine Voyage! (*****) Glove World (added August 25th 2017) *The Mitten *Fiery Fist O' Pain *Ferris Wheel *Merry Go-Round *Swings *Big Dipper *Tunnel of Glove *Drop Tower *Glove Drop *Tilt-a-Hurl *Hall of Mirrors *Glove Castle (*******) *Tem Cream (****) Adults Only (******) (added 25th August 2017) *Fiery Fist O' Pain Deluxe *SBFW Go!: Travis' Big Rocket *Temmie Central Nights Hours Every Hour (*) *18+ Arcade (*) *Adults Hotel (*) *Xbox One Zone (*) Category:Theme Parks Category:Resort Category:Temmie Central Category:PI Category:PolarTem Category:Locations Category:Place